Dithmarschen
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Peasants' Republic|rank = Duchy|tag = DTT|capital = Ditmarschen (4287)|culture = Westphalian (Germanic)|development = Start: 7}} is a Catholic Westphalian peasants' republic HRE member located in the Schleswig-Holstein area, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Mongol Invasion' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic in 1250 the republic borders fellow Catholic countries ( southwest across the Helgoland Bight, southeast and northwest) and the waters of Helgoland Bight (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) west). will be annexed by Protestant in 1559, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Ditmarschen" on-file. See also: Verden, Denmark Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Hanover * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Westphalian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not part of the HRE *** Is an Elector ** Own core province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Hannover (1758), and Hoya (3106) * Effect(s): ** Hannover (1758) becomes the Capital *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Braunschweig (57), Hannover (1758), Bremen (1874), Ostfriesland (1931) and Hoya (3106) ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain ability to embrace Hanoverian Ideas and Traditions Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Dithmarscher Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** -10.0% Shock Damage Received * Ambition: ** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition * Ideas: ** Resistance to Feudalism: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Kirchspiele: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Trade Missions: *** +1 Merchants ** Expert Wreckers: *** +20.0% Privateer Efficiency *** +10.0% Chance to Capture Enemy Ships ** Fortify the Coastline: *** -10.0% Development Cost ** Ecclesiastical Orders: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Free Farmers *** +10.0% Goods Produced Modifier Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:European countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Peasants' Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:The Mongol Invasion Category:Western Europe countries Category:Western (Tech)